Shadows of Israphel Novelization
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The title says it all. The adventures of a tall dwarf and a spaceman. That is all I really need to say besides I don't own this plot, it belongs to the Yogscast. Check them out and there wacky videos. NOTE: If you do, they use bad words, a lot.


Italics means telepathic speech.

/

The story of triumph over evil and the heroes that save the world has been told many times over. This is also one of those tales, but in a different way. This is the tale of a spaceman and a tall dwarf, heroes of their land. They had been blessed by their god Notch and can now do amazing things.

Those things include imortality to a certain degree, telepathy with others blessed by him and the ability to summon any object that can be created or found within the entire world, which they call "Creative mode" no real reason. Not only that, but they can hold so much in their arms and on their body it surpasses anything normal. However, with all of this, the adventure would be the biggest challange of their lives.

The two heroes return home after a long and grueling task of surviving as castaways on a island with nothing but the clothes on their back and a single tree that must have been planted by the last inhabitant, whose skeleton was quickly found by the two who had been digging for supplies.

They were luckily found by a familier face, Old Peculier and a new face, Skylord Lysander. They were in their airship looking for them. The two were in their home on the island. When they were found they quickly left the island to go home, their actual home. On the way home the Dwarf, whose name is Honeydew, was playing with some flint and steel.

"Don't mess with that!" The Spaceman, known as Xephos, scolded. Honeydew was not listening and lit a fire, on the airship they were flying in. "Ack! I'm on fire!" Honeydew shouted. The airship then went haywire and crashed into the ground.

_"Ooogh... Where am I?"_ Honeydew groaned. _"Hello!"_ Xehpos screamed. _"Are you alright?"_ Honeydew asked. _"Yeah."_ Xephos responded. _"What about you?"_ Xephos asked. "_I'm fine, slightly Dozy, but then I_ was _just in a crash of an airship, plummiting to the rocky earth so... That probably rexplains it."_ Honeydew responded. _"Actually, now that I think about it, the airship crashed and caught fire, and I am standing here holding a flint and tinder, decidedly sheepish."_ Honeydew said.

Xephos laughed and said _"Maybe you'll listen next time when I say 'Don't play with that here' and you won't do that."_ _"Well, where are we?"_ Xephos wondered. Honeydew made an excuse of why he lit the ship on fire, _"I may have gotten bored on the journey home, so... I just wanted to entertain myself."_ Xephos wasn't listening, and climbed up a few meters to get a better view of the situation. "Hey, we are back. This is around out home." Xephos said. _"Oh goodness me... this is our world. Everything is on fire."_ Xephos was shocked.

_"Everything is on fire, the trees are on fire, the airship has broken apart."_ Honeydew said. _"Oh flipping nether." _Xephos said once he saw the huge crater which was obscured by a small mound of dirt, no doubt put there by the crash. Lysander was on fire ten meters behind Old Peculier, who was standing on a block where the crashed happened. "Hurry heroes, follow me through the portal when you are ready!" Old Peculier shouted.

_"Old Peculier wants us to follow him through the portal."_ Xephos repeated. "Where am I Who am I? Who are you?" Honeydew asked. _"We are outside of the Yogcave_." Xephos said. _"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just as little confused. Also, why did we name it the yogcave again?"_ Honeydew responded. _"It was a list of names to call it, you may have had to much dwarven ale before, so you liked the name. Your other choice was 'Yorgie Mandrew cave home' which you said was your second favorite name, I didn't like. We went with yogcave."_ ephos explained. Honeydew nodded.

_"Hey, this is the treasure chest we filled before we came back here."_ Xephos said. _"Oh, my trusty diamond pickaxe."_ Honeydew said. _"I'll take this, you can take the TNT."_ Xephos said. _"Are you sure that is a smart idea... because the airship crashed and..."_ Honeydew was a little nervous. _"You've used it to great effect before, so, I'll take the glowstoneand, the nether rack and the soul sand." _Xephos said._ "I'll keep the TNT in a place where it is harder to get to."_ Honeydew said. _"Take the flint and tinder and the waterbucket, you might need those."_ Xephos said.

"Daisy awaits me." Old peculier said. _"Oh, Daisy! I completely forgot. This is priority."_ Honeydew said. "We have our supplies." Honeydew stated. _"It's finally fixed. I'm terrified, but we have backup."_ "Here we go!" Old Peculier shouted. "For victory!" Lysander screamed. _"Ahh!"_ Honeydew screamed. _"Uh... it's not working."_ Xehpos noted. _"I guess we'll have to go on another adventure, as the portal is still broken."_ Honeydew said. "Curse him! He sealed the way! This sand... could it be..." Old Peculier wondered."_Yeah, there is a lot of sand around."_ Honeydew noticed.

"What, peculier? What is it?" Lysander asked. "No! This portal _must_ be destroyed!" Old Peculier shouted. _"What? a minute ago he wanted to go through it, and now we've got to destroy it?"_ Honeydew was confused. "What about Daisy?" Lysander asked. _"Yeah, I guess so."_ Xephos said. _"That's a good point, what about Daisy?"_ Honeydew asked. "How do we even destroy a portal?" Xephos wondered. _"Let's mine it."_ Honeydew answered. "There are other portals in this world, we must find them." Old peculier said. "How will we follow Israphel then?" Honeydew asked.

_"I guess the portal is dangerous, because of this sand for some reason... and I have to destroy it for some reason."_ Honeydew said. _"Well, you_ are _the only one who has a diamond pick."_ Xephos explained. _"Oh right."_ He understood. These are ill times... I fear the world is in peril." Old Peculier said. "Destroy it with haste, lest it corrupts the land more!" KLysander said. "Worry not, olod manfcgxn! _"Have you been in the dwarven ale again?"_ Xehpos asked. Honeydew hicupped in response. "It pains me, but Daisy will have to wait." Old Peculier quietly said.

"I shall destrotyr the opeert!" Honeydew shouted. _"I am not drunk, I've got a head injury."_ Honeydew said. _"Yeah, yeah."_ Xephos responded. "Are you drunk?" Old Peculier asked. _"He thinks I'm drunk... oh, the portals destroyed."_ Honeydew said. _"Hurray."_ Xephos said. "There we go." Honeydew said. "If he is, should we trust him with a pick?" Lysander whispered to Peculier. "Okay, what now?" Xephos asked. Old Peculier clutched his chest as Honeydew said

"I am not good at multi-tasking, i.e talking and picking." _"Old Peculier!"_ Honeydew shouted. "He's having a heart attack again." Xephos said. "He's not looking well." Xephos closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what he could do. "HANG IN THERE OLD MAN!" Honeydew shouted."

"So... tired... but I must go on..." Old Peculier said. _"Come on buddy, stay with us."_ Honeydew said. "Old peculier, you are sick! We must take you to Mistral City! We can continue the search there." Lysander said. "Daisy..." Old Peculier groaned. _"Mistral City..."_ Honeydew was thinking._ "Well then, let's go."_ Xephos said.

"Yes, thanks old friend. Let us hurry." Old Peculier groaned out. "Where is this 'City'?" Xephos asked. " "It is a long way away, at least a day You should gather any supplies you need or have." _"Hey, get him the milk from thast chest."_ Honeydew said. Xephos went over to the chest and got out the milk, still fresh somehow. "WE HAVE MILK!" Honeydew screamed for no reason. _"We have the milk."_ Honeydew laughed at his loudness. " I must gather my strength." Old peculier said. Xephos gave him the milk and a pork chop. "Thank you heroes." Old Peculier thanked.

_"To the yogcave!"_ Honeydew shouted. They entered a small cave that was part of there base. "Is this your base? It's quite small." Lysander said. "You cheeky..." Honeydew took a deep breath. "Just wait and see."Xephos said. "We live in the glorious YOGCAVE!" Honeydew shouted. _"Well, if the portal was next to the yogcave..."_ Xephos said. "I think you 'Landed' on it, Lysander." Peculier said. "ACCESED VIA THIS TUNNEL!" Honeydew said._ "Why is it so dark?"_ Xephos wondered, as there were missing walked down the tunnel to see the ruins of what was once tghere home. _"Oh Notch! What in the Nether happened!" _Xephos shouted._ "What."_ Honeydew stated. He was not happy.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Honeydew screamed. "THis doesn't look very homely." Lysander said._ "Looks like a couple of blocks of TNT, just a big hole."_ Honeydew said. _"We've been on such a journey. I just wanted to go home."_ Honeydew cried. "There is an enourmous hole here..." Xephos said, looking down an enourmous hole. "DID YOU LAND ON THE YOGCAVE!" Honeydew screamed. "It was smoke from here that clogged the engine and caused her to crash." Lysander said.

"Oooohhhh." Honeydew said. "Erm." Honeydew said. "We should leave." Lysander said. "I found these boots during my travels, they are to heavy for me." Old Peculier said. "Sorry." Honeydew said. "spent so long building this..." Xephos said. Booties!" Honeydew shouted.

_"That's nice."_ Xephos said. "Thanks a lot friend." Honeydew said. _"Let me get this straight. Someone blew up our house, and caused the ship to crash when the smoke clogged up the engine. It is not my fault."_ Honeydew tried to figure things out. _ "No, okay."_ Xephos said. hey were rummiging through a chest when they heard Lysander say

"We should leave at dawn. It will be safer." Lysander said. "I can't stay in this place." Old Peculier stated. "The smoke." He coughed. "You are right. Gather your supplies and we will head out immedialy." Lysander said. "How far do we need to go?" Xephos asked. _"We will head off to a city I have never heard of... in the dark. Dandy."_ Honeydew said. This was the beginning of their adventure

/

A novelization of the yogscast's adventure.


End file.
